Strange Passion
by DarkNaaru
Summary: Michael is stressed...what will K.I.T.T do to solve that? This contains mature themes, Warning K.I.T.T/Michael fic


**WARNING IF YOU DO NOT LIKE **_**STRANGE YAOI **_**DEALING WITH CARS AND THEIR RIDER THAN TURN BACK NOW BECAUSE I DON'T HAVE TIME FOR FLAMES AND SUCH. **Thank you. Turn around now if you don't like this stuff. Please.

This is my first Knight Rider fic.

I was watching one of the new episodes of Knight Rider, and I thought….how would a K.I.T.T and Michael slash go….well this is what I came up with. I made it really quick because I wanted to pass time for a little while. This is going to be the only chapter for now, I don't think I'm going to continue it. -.- So tell me what you think! But only nice people please, reread the bold again of you don't understand.

And I do not own K.I.T.T or Michael Knight.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

It was late at night and Michael Knight Jr. with his intelligent talking car K.I.T.T pull into an empty parking lot over looking a beautiful landscape that showed the last gleams of light that shone from the setting sun. His relationships have been going horrible for the past few months, and he has heard no word from his father, the original Michael Knight, which worried him. He sent him a letter 3 months ago, and still no word.

"You seem tense Michael," stated K.I.T.T

Of coarse K.I.T.T was always right, and yes Michael was felling a little tense but never admits it to his know-it-all sports car.

"K.I.T.T, how many times do I have to tell you that I feel fine, and besides it doesn't concern you anyway"

K.I.T.T went silent, it would seem like he hurt his feelings, but K.I.T.T can't feel emotion. Or can he? Micheal glanced at the voice box on the car and stared out the window. Not really caring for K.I.T.T at the moment.

"Michael-,"

"Listen, I don't really feel like listening to your constant advice okay? I'm fine, lets leave it at that. Why do you care anyways?"

"Well, I have seen many words in my database, and there is this called, _'friendship'_. My calculations don't get me wrong, I believe we sort have built up this _friendship_. Don't you?"

Michael was flabbergasted to think that he was friends with his car. Let alone this one in specific. Not that its bad, but it felt strange to him. What was he going to tell people? That he can't go to party because he has a date with a talking car? He wasn't going let that happen.

"Oh come on K.I.T.T you really think we developed "friendship", I have friends"

"And I'm not one of them?"

"Well, no"

"Then what about that time you saved me from being crushed by a falling truck, remember? My tires were jammed and you jolted in to fix it as fast as you could, I don't forget things...you care for me Michael.."

"What, when did that happen?

"4 hours, 57 minutes and 18 seconds ago"

Michael scowled and leaned back in his chair. His girlfriend wasn't satisfying him, both mentally and physically. Last time they slept together was 8 weeks ago, and Michael had bottled up heat that has not been released in a very…very long time.And K.I.T.T stating things that were in fact true just got on nerves every now and then. This was the reason why Michael was so tense; K.I.T.T could sense it too.

"My back hurts…." Grunted Michael shifting in his seat trying to get comfortable. It wasn't hard to get comfortable in K.I.T.T since his seats were so soft and the leather was cooling. But Michael was too edgy to feel all that.

The seat began to vibrate and the back of the seat began to massage Michael's back.

"W-what the hell K.I.T.T??"

"Well, you stated your back hurt so I activated the massage routine"

"What's this vibration!?" Michael felt nervous, could K.I.T.T sense that he desired for some sexual contact or something of that level?

"Your body chemistry indicates that you wish intercourse of some nature"

The answer was yes.

"U-um, I appreciate your c-concern of, uh, trying to full-fill my n-needs…but its okay K.I.T.T…you can stop. STOP IT!"

"As you wish" K.I.T.T canceled the vibrating and massaging and went silent.

Michael has never felt something so good, so strong. When it all stopped he was disappointed. He wanted to ask K.I.T.T to do it again, but it would be all too weird.

"Hm, Michael, your heat level has gone up. And your tenses as well…are you all right?"

"I-I'm fine…K.I.T.T…?" He couldn't help but think how good that felt.

"Yes Michael?" K.I.T.T always sounded so intelligent and willing to listen

"You think you can…continue that vibrating…."

"Yes Michael"

The vibrating continued again. But it was a lot stronger than before,and it feel absolutely delightful . Michael yanked off his pants to get a better sensation.

"Michael," Began Kitt " turn around in your seat and stick your penis into the crease of the chair, there you will feel the vibrating at much greater level"

It was quiet odd for Michael to be told that from a car, but at the moment he just wanted to feel pleasure, and K.I.T.T is always right, so why not do it?

Michael turned around in his chair and shoved himself where the back support meets the seat. The rider gripped on to the seat with both of his hands almost leaving nail marks in the tough expensive leather. It was the greatest vibration he has ever felt. Better from when he was sitting normally. Better than his sex with his girlfriend. Better than that? …Odd…obviously he enjoyed his contact with K.I.T.T much more than his contact with his girlfriend.

The seat began to heat up, adding more sensation and pleasure to the situation.

"Oh K.I.T.T…." moaned Michael, and never…it his most wildest, craziest or twisted dreams did he EVER think that him, Michael Knight JR., would be moaning the name of his talking car.

Michael couldn't help but to buck into the seat more, and then again, and again, and then again.This sensation was the greatest thing ever. K.I.T.T's engine roared, trying to use as much power as he could. But he didn't wish to hurt Michael, just give him the feeling that Michael longed for. Sweat cascaded off of him , and soaked into the seat. No matter how much he wanted to say stop, it didn't come out. Michael was in too much enjoyment and pleasure to quit now.

The Car soaked up Michael's juices, since that's what K.I.T.T does when liquid is poured on him, and left no trace of a stain or any evidence on Michael's released love.

"Um…wow K.I.T.T…We can not tell ANYONE about this…" he said sternly "But…thank you…. that's the best I felt…in years really"

"Hm, I'm glad you enjoyed in Michael"

"L-listen I'm sorry for being so hard on you"

"Its alright Michael, everything was said and done"

Michael was glad K.I.T.T didn't understand dirty humor or he would of made a comment on him "being hard on you", that would turned into a WHOLE other meaning.

"I'll drive you home" stated K.I.T.T pulling out from the driveway "you just relax"

"Mmm…okay.." Mike shut his eyes

From there K.I.T.T drove Michael home and massaged his back at the same time , and slowly Michael drifted off to sleep.

000000000000000000

Well there you go!


End file.
